Fall For You
by Oh Hana-ya
Summary: Pernikahan yang dipaksa bisakah menjadi cinta? Byun Baekhyun, dokter berprestasi, dengan Park Chanyeol, aktor terkenal di Korea Selatan. Kehidupan pernikahan yang menyenangkan atau menyusahkan?/ Main Character: Chanbaek (Chanyeol-Baekhyun)/ Warning : GS -genderbender/ Rate T-M
1. Chapter 1

"Itu syaratnya untuk mendapat beasiswa di sini, Baek. Maaf aku tidak bisa membantu banyak" Baekhyun hanya tersenyum samar dan mengucapkan terimakasih kepada seniornya.

Byun Baekhyun, dokter berprestasi di umurnya yang masih 25 tahun, sayangnya dia harus kehilangan kesempatan untuk mendapatkan beasiswa, dia hanya menghela nafas dan berjalan ke arah kantin dengan tidak bersemangat.

"Baekhyun!" suara panggilan Zitao, sahabatnya, mengalihkan perhatiannya. Wanita tinggi itu berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"Kau mau ke kantin?" tanyanya, dan Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Oh! Itu bukannya Ny. Park?" pandangan Baekhyun beralih ke arah wanita setengah baya yang sedang berjalan di koridor. Wajah Baekhyun seketika menjadi cerah dan berlari ke arah wanita itu.

"Eomonim!" teriaknya. Wanita setengah baya itu menengok lalu tersenyum lebar dan merentangkan tangannya. Baekhyun memeluknya dengan senang hati.

"Eomonim ke mana saja, eoh? Sudah lebih dari 6 bulan Eomonim tidak kontrol, tidak fisioterapi juga. Apa Eomonim baik-baik saja?" rentetan pertanyaan Baekhyun membuat wanita bernama Park Jungsoo itu terkekeh.

"Kau bahkan lebih cerewet dari putraku, huh? Aku memiliki bisnis di luar negeri, kau tau kan semenjak suamiku meninggal aku harus mengurusnya sendiri" ucap Jungsoo setelah melepas pelukannya.

"Eomonim selalu mengatakan tentang putra Eomonim tapi lihatlah dia bahkan tidak pernah menemani ke rumah sakit" protes Baekhyun.

"Dia sibuk, Baekki sayang"

"Ck, anak macam apa yang tidak punya waktu untuk ibunya"

"Maka dari itu, tawaranku masih berlaku, Baek. Jadilah menantuku, jadi aku mempunyai satu anak lagi yang bisa mengurusku" Park Jungsoo sedikit terkejut, biasanya reaksi Baekhyun akan merajuk atau mempoutkan bibirnya jika dia bicara seperti itu, tapi kali ini gadis itu terdiam dan menggigit bibirnya, tampak ragu.

"Baekkie? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Park Jungsoo setelah beberapa detik hening.

"A-aku baik-baik, Eomonim. Oh, Eommonim akan pergi ke mana? Ayo aku temani!" Baekhyun menggandeng lengan wanita yang lebih tua, dan mereka berjalan bersama ke ruang fisioterapi.

Park Jungsoo mendapat terapi TENS, dimana dia tidur tengkurap dengan alat menempel di punggungnya. Baekhyun duduk di kursi sebelah tempat tidur sambil sesekali memijat tangan wanita itu.

"Eomonim dengar kata dokter tadi kan? Jangan terlalu banyak berjalan jauh, itu akan memperburuk tulang belakang yang sudah sakit"

"Iya, aku tau. Kau sedang tidak sibuk?"

"Tidak, pasienku sudah selesai dan aku bisa beristirahat"

"Kau tampak lelah, Baek. Apa ada masalah?" tanya wanita itu. Baekhyun hanya menunduk.

"Hei, ceritakan padaku, paling tidak aku bisa mendengarkanmu"

"Beasiswaku ditolak" jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Wae?"

"Aku sejak dulu hidup di Korea, tetapi saat aku sekolah menengah, orangtuaku bercerai, aku ikut Mama yang itu artinya aku mengikuti warga negara Mama di China. Lalu saat kuliah, Mama meninggal, aku kembali ke Korea untuk sekolah, aku tinggal sendiri di Korea, lagipula aku tidak ingin bertemu Appa" Park Jungsoo mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

"Aku nyaman bekerja di sini, tetapi aku ingin melanjutkan sekolahku dan mengharapkan beasiswa, tetapi sayangnya satu syaratnya tidak bisa ku penuhi" lanjut Baekhyun dengan wajah sedih.

"Apa itu syaratnya?" Jungsoo penasaran.

"Harus warga negara Korea. Aku tidak mau meminta pada Appa untuk memasukkan namaku dalam kartu keluarganya. Tidak, apalagi Appa sudah punya keluarga sendiri sekarang" Junsoo membelai lembut pergelangan tangan Baekhyun.

"Kali ini aku serius. Kau harus bertemu dengan putraku, aku sangat ingin memiliki menantu, setidaknya aku bisa memiliki putri sepertimu" Baekhyun menatap mata Jungsoo dengan ragu tetapi wanita tengah baya itu tersenyum meyakinkannya.

.

.

.

Hari libur biasanya Baekhyun habiskan dengan bergelung di kamar rumah kontrakannya atau jika lapar memesan makanan cepat saja atau merebus mie instan yang lebih mudah. Tapi hari ini gadis itu memilih berdandan tipis dan pergi menuju kediaman Park yang terletak di perumahan elite. Turun dari bus, dia berjalan mencari alamat sambil melamunkan awal perkenalannya dengan Nyonya Park.

Park Jungsoo, wanita berusia 50 tahun, cedera tulang belakang pasca kecelakaan bersama suaminya yang menyebabkan suaminya meninggal. Setelah berobat di Jepang dan dinyatakan sembuh, wanita itu memilih kontrol di rumah sakit ternama di Seoul tempat Baekhyun bekerja. Awal perkenalan itu karena Nyonya park selalu tampak murung dan enggan membuka suara kecuali dokter Song, dokter saraf yang merawatnya bertanya. Baekhyun yang memang tertarik dengan ilmu saraf sering mendampingi dokter Song, dan sejak itu Baekhyun sering bertemu dengan Nyonya park, bahkan wanita paruh baya itu mulai senang bercanda dan bercerita dengan Baekhyun. Tanpa terasa perkenalan itu sudah berjalan hampir 2 tahun dari sekarang, dan sungguh dia tidak pernah tau tentang kehidupan keluarga Park Jungsoo, dia hanya tau beberapa kali wanita itu mengatakan ingin menjodohkannya dengan putra semata wayang keluarga Park.

Baekhyun memastikan gerbang tinggi berwarna coklat di depannya bernomor 10, gadis itu memencet tombol bel dan taklama gerbang terbuka menampakkan seorang laki-laki berbaju rapi yang membungkuk padanya.

"Nona Byun, Nyonya Park sudah menunggu" katanya sopan sambil menunjukkan arah pintu rumah.

Baekhyun tidak bisa untuk tidak kagum pada rumah mewah itu, besar tetapi asri dan terkesan tradisional. Saat memasuki pintu utama, lagi-lagi ada yang emnyambutnya, kali ini 2 orang perempuan berbaju rapih yang membungkuk padanya.

"Nona, silahkan masuk" Baekhyun berjalan dengan canggung. Saat dipersilahkan duduk untuk menunggu sang nyonya besar, Baekhyun memilih untuk melihat-lihat ornament dan foto yang terpajang di sana. Sebuah foto berukuran besar tampak foto keluarga di mana terdapat Nyonya park dan suaminya dan putranya yang sepertinya berusia 10 tahun saat itu. Muka sang putra tampak angkuh, tanpa senyum. Baekhyun sedikit mendengus melihatnya. Lalu foto-foto berukuran kecil tampak memperlihatkan Nyonya park dan suaminya di berbagai negara, tetapi tidak bersama dengan putranya. Lalu ada sederet foto putra Park dari mulai bayi hingga dewasa. Saat melihat foto dewasanya, Baekhyun sampai mengedipkan mata berkali-klali, khawatir ada yang salah dengan penglihatannya.

Park Chanyeol?

Sungguhkah ini foto Park Chanyeol, actor Korea yang sedang sangat naik daun sekarang?

"Ehem!" suara dehaman membuat Baekhyun tersadar dan terkejut saat sosok yang dipertanyakan itu tepat berada di belakangnya.

"Selamat siang, Baekhyun Uisanim" sapa suara berat itu. Baekhyun mengangguk memberi salam. Lelaki di hadapannya sangat berbeda dengan yang biasa dia lihat di televisi, gayanya di rumah lebih santai, dengan rambut yang poninya jatuh di dahi dan hanya mengenakan kaos berlengan pendek dan celana panjang khas rumahan dengan kedua tangan di dalam sakunya.

"Selamat siang, Chanyeol-ssi" ucapnya lirih.

"Ah rupanya kau mengenalku juga?" Baekhyun bersumpah sangat membenci wajah angkuh yang terpatri pada pria itu.

"Tentu. Kau sangat terkenal, orang Korea mana pun pasti mengenalmu" kata Baekhyun sopan.

"Aku mendengar banyak tentangmu dari Eomma, a-"

"Chanyeol, kenapa kau tidak meminta tamu kita untuk duduk, hm?" Park Jungsoo tiba-tiba sudah ada di ruangan itu dan memotong perkataan putranya. Wanita itu lantas memberi pelukan sebentar untuk Baekhyun.

"Kau datang juga, duduklah" perintahnya.

Chanyeol hanya mengamati perbincangan ringan antara ibunya dan gadis yang baru ditemuinya itu, mereka berbincang ringan mengenai kabar atau pekerjaan, bahkan pria itu merasa diabaikan.

"Chanyeol, apa kau sudah mengenalkan dirimu?" tanya Jungsoo tiba-tiba.

"Dia sudah tau siapa aku" jawab Chanyeol. Jungsoo menghela nafas.

"Maafkan putraku ya, Baekkie. Anak manja ini memang selalu berbicara sesuka dia" Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya.

"Oh, bukankah kau bilang hari ini kau hanya punya jadwal pemotretan nanti malam? Bagaimana kalau kau ajak Baekhyun makan di restoran kita?" Chanyeol membulatkan matanya terkejut.

"Eomma, aku tidak ingin makan keluar berdua dengan Baekhyun Uisanim. Jika ada wartawan itu akan merepotkan"

"Benar, Eomonim. Aku tidak ingin ada masalah nantinya. Dan Chanyeol-ssi, kau bisa memanggilku Baekhyun saja" kata Baekhyun.

"Jangan berlebihan, kau bisa memakai mobil Eomma yang berkaca gelap, supir kita sudah tau pintu belakang menuju restoran dan kau bisa memakai tempat private. Kalian bisa berbincang lebih intens bukan?" tatapan tajam ibunya meyakini bahwa wanita itu tidak ingin dibantah.

"Aku berganti pakaian sebentar" kata Chanyeol dan segera berlalu dari ruang tamu itu.

"Eomonim, kami bisa berbincang di sini saja. Lagipula, ini baru pertama kali kami bertemu" protes Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa, anak itu harus terbiasa denganmu" Baekhyun terdiam. Apa dia terlalu memaksakan dirinya? Tanyanya dalam hati.

"Percayalah, putraku bukan orang jahat, dia tidak akan menyakitimu saat kalain pergi berdua" Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Aku serasa akan pergi dengan mafia atau apa. Tentu saja Chanyeol-ssi bukan orang jahat, aku tidak mengkhawatirkan itu. Aku hanya khawatir perbincangan nanti akan canggung"

"nanti kalian juga akan terbiasa" Jungsoo meyakinkannya.

Taklama Chanyeol datang dengan mengenakan kemeja berkerah dan celana jeans. Tanpa berkata apapun, dia mengambil kunci mobil yang terletak dimeja dan memberi isyarat kea rah Baekhyun untuk mengikutinya.

"Eomonim, aku pergi, ne?" Baekhyun mengecup pipi Jungsoo dan mengikuti Chanyeol menuju mobilnya.

Baekhyun cukup terkejut saat dia diminta naik ke kursi penumpang di depan, sedangkan Chanyeol mengenakan topi dan kacamata hitam duduk di bangku pengemudi.

"Chanyeol-ssi, kau akan mengemudikan mobil sendiri?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Hm" jawabnya singkat dan Baekhyun tidak berani bertanya lagi.

Mobil melaju dengan kecepatan sedang menuju sungai han. Baekhyun cukup menegnal wilayah ini, jadi kalau tiba-tiba Chanyeol meninggalkannya di jalan, dia tau arah jalan pulang.

Sampai di pinggir sungai Han yang sepi, Chanyeol menepikan mobilnya, tampak banyak ilalang di sekitar situ dan tidak ada orang yang tampak berlalu Lalang, karena memang musim dingin seperti ini jarang sekali ada orang yang mau berada di dekat sungai.

"Kita langsung saja. Aku tidak suka basa basi" Chanyeol melepas kacamata hitamnya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam.

"Apa benar Eomma tidak pernah menceritakan tentangku padamu?" tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sambil menatap mata tajam Chanyeol.

"Apa kau pernah tau kalau aku adalah putra pasienmu?" Kali ini Baekhyun menggeleng.

"apa kau tau pekerjaanku? dan tuntutan pekerjaanku sangat berat?" Baekhyun kembali mengangguk. Chanyeol menghela nafas mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar.

"Chanyeol-ssi, kalau kau beranggapan aku menerima tawaran Eomonim karena aku tau siapa kau dan memanfaatkan Eomonim untuk mendekatimu, kau salah besar" kata Baekhyun tegas. Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya dan kembali menatap Baekhyun.

"jangan salah paham, Baekhyun-ssi. Aku tidak menganggapmu seburuk itu. Aku tau dari Eomma kau sering menemaninya, aku berterima kasih karena itu" kata Chanyeol, Baekhyun menghela nafas lega. Chanyeol memiringkan tubuhnya dan menarik bahu Baekhyun agar mereka benar-benar berhadap-hadapan.

"Dengar, aku tidak tau apa alasanmu mau menerima permintaan Eomma, dan kau juga tidak perlu bertanya padaku apa lasan aku menerimanya. Kita selesaikan ini secepatnya" Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti. Chanyeol melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kau dan aku akan menikah. Secepatnya"

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NGOMONG: Ini cerita baru yang aku janjikaaaann. Kasih tau tanggapan kalian di komen ya, Guys.**

 **Mungkin ceritanya agak terlalu cepat, tapi sebenarnya aku lebih pengen menceritakan after marriednya, jadi ini semacam pembukaannya dulu. Gimana?**

 **Please review nya yaa, biar aku tau gima tanggapan kalian.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Baiklah, aku juga tidak akan menanyakan alasanmu" kata Baekhyun cuek.

"Kau juga tidak akan mengurusi kehidupan pribadiku dan aku juga tidak perlu tau kehidupan pribadimu" lanjut Chanyeol.

"Semacam pernikahan kontrak?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Tidak. Tidak ada kontrak diantara kita. Anggap saja kita teman tinggal. Kalau kau butuh bantuan kau bisa meminta dariku, aku tidak keberatan"

"Seperti kesulitan berbelanja harian, kau mau membantu?" tanya Baekhyun ragu.

"Ya semacam itu. Tunggu! Kau tau aku aktor terkenal dan kau memintaku belanja harian? Jangan gila" protes Chanyeol.

"Hanya contoh, tuan sok tampan" jawab Baekhyun.

"Nyatanya aku memang tampan" Baekhyun mendecih.

"Tapi aku ada pertanyaan" kata Baekhyun

"Mmm..bagaimana aku mengatakannya" Baekhyun tampak berpikir sambil menatap ke atas mencari kata-kata yang pantas, Chanyeol menunggu dengan wajah penasaran.

"Kau kan laki-laki, memerlukan kebutuhan biologis" Chanyeol terbelalak mendengar kata-kata frontal Baekhyun. Melihat respon lawan bicaranya, Baekhyun segera meluruskan.

"Bukan aku meragukanmu, tapi semua laki-laki butuh menyalurkannya. Dan aku tidak mau kau 'bermain' dengan wanita tidak jelas dan membawa penyakit. Aku tidak mau mengobatimu kalau kau terkena penyakit menular atau apa"

"Asal kau tau, aku belum pernah melakukan hal yang kau sebut 'bermain' itu" giliran Baekhyun yang membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Mana mungkin aku percaya. Kau pasti lelaki _playboy,_ sering _clubbing,_ mabuk-mabukan" Baekhyun melipat tangan di depan dada dengan mata menelisik dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki Chanyeol. Chanyeol mendorong kening Baekhyun dengan telunjuknya.

"Jangan sok tau, bocah. Walaupun aku tampan dan mapan aku masih menjaga nama besar kelaurgaku"

"Siapa yang kau panggil bocah, aku sudah 25 tahun" protes si gadis.

"Dan aku 27 tahun" Baekhyun mencibir karena perbedaan usia yang tidak jauh itu.

"Dan karena aku pria dewasa, aku bisa berjanji kalau kau minta. Aku tidak akan 'bermain' dengan wanita manapun selain istriku. Kau paham?"

"Tunggu! IStri? Bukankah kita akan menikah?" Chanyeol mengangguk dengan senyum menggoda.

"Aku?" mata Baekhyun membulat dengan telunjuk mengacung ke arah hidungnya.

"Tidak. Tidak. Aku akan melakukan pertama kali dengan orang yang aku cintai dan it-"

"Tapi aku akan menjadi suamimu" potong Chanyeol'

"Arrghh!" Baekhyun mengerang kesal.

"Kalau kau keberatan, kau bisa mengijinkanku mencari perempuan 'one night stand'. Seperti kau bilang, lelaki tidak bisa menahan hasratnya, bukan? Mungkin bisa satu minggu sekali, dua kali?" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada main-main.

"Oke! Aku setuju" kata Baekhyun dengan ketus, tetapi Chanyeol menyadari wajah gadis itu mulai memerah walaupun samar.

"Kau setuju kita melakukan 'itu' kapanpun ku minta?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sengit seolah mengajak berkelahi.

"Oh baiklah, kalau kau tidak setuju aku akan meminta wanita lain setiap kali aku ingin" Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu tidak peduli.

"Ish! Sudah kubilang iya berarti iya!" Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya yang membuat mobil itu sedikit bergerak dan Chanyeol menahan tawanya.

"Jadi kita sepakat? Teman?" Chanyeol menyodorkan tangannya dan disambut oleh Baekhyun.

"Deal/ Deal"

Chanyeol menyalakan kembali mesin mobilnya dan bersiap untuk pulang.

"Baekhyun-ssi?" panggilnya.

"Hm?" Baekhyun menoleh kea rah pengemudi.

"Kau suka bermain kasar atau halus?" Baekhyun menelengkan kepalanya bingung.

"Maksudnya?"

"yang kau bilang 'bermain' itu" kata Chanyeol menggoda.

"Ya! Aish! Berhenti mengatakannya!" Baekhyun membuang muka, tapi wajahnya memerah sempurna, Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

.

.

.

"Kalian berdua sudah disiapkan makanan di restoran tetapi memilih makan di rumah" omel Jungsoo sambil meletakkan piring di meja makan. Sang tersangka yang dimarahi hanya diam dan duduk di meja makan dengan tenang.

"Masakan Eomma yang paling enak, jadi aku lebih memilih makan di rumah. Lagipula Eomma sudah lama sekali tidak memasak untukku" kata Chanyeol tenang. Baekhyun hanya mendengarkan sambil membantu Nyonya Park menyiapkan alat makan.

"Dasar manja" gerutu Baekhyun.

"Ya! Aku mendengarmu, Baekhyun" seru Chanyeol.

"Jangan sok akrab dan memanggilku informal seperti itu" balas Baekhyun.

"Kalian ini, sudah dewasa masih saja bertengkar. Lagipula bagus kan kalian mulai berbicara informal, jadi semakin dekat" kata Jungsoo.

"Baekkie, duduklah. Ini, aku memasak ikan asap kesukaan Chanyeol, cobalah" Jungsoo meletakkan sepotong ikan di mangkok nasi Baekhyun dan gadis itu mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Jadi apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi, hm?" Jungsoo menyuap nasinya dan sambil memandang kedua orang yang lebih muda.

"Kita selesaikan makan kita dulu, Eomma. Hmm..masakan Eomma selalu paling enak" Jungsoo tersenyum melihatnya dan meletakkan banyak-banyak daging ikan di mangkuk putranya.

Selesai makan, para pembantu rumah tangga membereskan meja dan menyiapkan beberapa buah-buahan dan kudapan.

"Jadi apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi?" tanya Park Jungsoo lagi. Chanyeol mengambil sepotong semangka dan memakannya pelan.

"Kami sudah sepakat, Eomma" kata Chanyeol tanpa beban

"Sepakat untuk apa?" Jungsoo mengerutkan keningnya.

"Menikah" Chanyeol menjawab singkat dan Jungsoo hampir menumpahkan minumannya.

"Sepakat? Menikah? Secepat itu? Kalian yakin?" tanya si wanita tengah baya itu bertubi-tubi. Baekhyun hanya terdiam, sejujurnya dia sendiri masih ragu. Bagaimana pun pernikahan itu bukan hal yang main-main, mengingat jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol pun dia tidak.

"Baek?Baekkie?" panggilan Jungsoo membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun.

"Y-ya?"

"Apa kau yakin secepat itu? Aku memang ingin kau menjadi menantuku, tapi aku juga tidak ingin memaksakanmu, itu pilihanmu. Aku hanya mengenalkan kau dulu dengan Chanyeol, kalau kalian merasa cocok, aku sangat senang. Tapi kalau tidak pun tidak apa-apa, kau tetap putriku" Jungsoo seperti menjawab semua kekhawatiran di mata Baekhyun. Tetapi Baekhyun juga berpikir tentang beasiswanya, egoiskah dia? Apa dia harus mengorbankan hidupnya? Tapi bukankah kebahagiaan menikah salah satunya adalah memiliki mertua yang baik seperti ibunya sendiri?

"Aku yakin, Eomonim" kata Baekhyun akhirnya. Chanyeol tampak menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak terbaca.

"Atau kalian perlu bertunangan dulu?" tanya Park Jungsoo.

"Tidak perlu, Eomma. Toh sama aja kami bertunangan atau menikah langsung. Kapa sebaiknya kita mendaftarkan pernikahan kita?" Chanyeol menengok ke arah Baekhyun.

"Agency mu? Manajermu? Apa aku tidak perlu bertanya pada mereka dulu?" Baekhyun balik bertanya.

"Aah~ iya aku harus berbicara dengan manager Hyung dulu" kata Chanyeol santai.

"Memangnya agency akan mengijinkanmu?" tanya Baekhyun, Chanyeol melirik ibunya.

"Aku lupa mengatakannya, tapi agency tempat Chanyeol hampir 75% nya adalah saham keluarga kami" Baekhyun hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Se-kaya itukah keluarga Park? Jadi untuk apa Chanyeol repot-repot menjadi actor?

"Aku hanya menyalurkan hobi, lagipula aku ingin mencari uang dengan keringatku sendiri" Chanyeol seolah bisa membaca pikiran Baekhyun.

"Jadi kapan kalian akan mendaftarkan pernikahan?" tanya ibu Chanyeol.

"Kalau Eomma ingin hari ini pun tidak apa" Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya cuek, Baekhyun menatap lelaki itu dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Chanyeollie, ini adalah pernikahan putra Eomma satu-satunya, mana mungkin Eomma tidak menyiapkan pesta? Tentu saja ini harus menjadi pernikahan yang megah"

"Tidak..Tidak.. Tidak ada pesta, Eomma. Aku sedang banyak dipakai oleh banyak acara, kalau tiba-tiba aku menikah akan seperti apa fansku?" ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Chanyeol! Ini pernikahan kalian. Dan pernikahan itu sekali untuk selamanya, bagaimana mungkin tidak ada pesta?" Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya ragu. Bukankah pernikahan yang dia idamkan adalah pernikahan yang penuh suka cita? Tapi sekarang dia harus merelakannya?

" _Demi beasiswamu, Baek, demi masa depanmu"_ begitu Baekhyun menenangkan dirinya.

"Tidak apa, Eomonim, aku tidak ingin merepotkan kalian semua. Lagipula aku tidak mememiliki keluarga yang akan aku undang, hanya perlu memeberitau teman dekat saja" tiba-tiba Jungsoo memeluknya dengan hangat.

"Jangan bilang kau tidak memiliki keluarga, ada aku, hm?" ekor mata Baekhyun menagkap sebuah senyum di bibir Chanyeol. Lelaki itu tampak tampan saat tersenyum seperti itu.

" _Ish! Apa yang kau pikirkan, Baek"_ kata hati Baekhyun memberontak.

.

.

.

Seminggu setelah pertemuan itu, Baekhyun hanya sering berkirim pesan dengan Jungsoo tetapi tidak dengan Chanyeol, bahkan Baekhyun tidak menanyakan nomer ponsel Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sedang membereskan berkas pasien yang sudah diperiksa, tiba-tiba suster Jang datang sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Byun Uisa-nim, masih ada satu pasien lagi yang ingin berobat" kata perawat tersebut, Baekhyun yang sudah bersiap keluar ruangan kembali duduk.

"Terima kasih, Suster Jang" Baekhyun membalas dengan senyuman. Baekhyun menatap dengan sedikit curiga saat suster Jang tampak tersenyum memalu tanpa sebab. Taklama pasien yang dimaksud datang dengan suster Jang yang menemani.

Walaupun mengenakan masker dan berbalut jalet tebal, Baekhyun masih mengenali itu adalah Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun tau sekarang alasan kenapa suster Jang sangat senang, itu karena dia bisa bertemu artis favoritnya, Baekhyun sebenarnya sedikit terkejut tapi dia berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresinya.

"Suster Jang, dia ini pasien lama saya. Tinggalkan kami saja, pasien saya ini sangat menjaga privasinya" suster Jang menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bergantian lalu undur diri.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku?" Chanyeol bertanya balik sambil duduk di kursi di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Untuk apa aku menghubungimu?" Chanyeol menghela nafas, berusaha sabar.

"Kau lupa dengan kesepakatan kita atau apa?" Chanyeol tampak kesal.

"Ya ya ya, aku ingat. Lalu bagaimana kelanjutannya?" ucap Baekhyun santai. Chanyeol mengambil amplop besar dari balik jaketnya dan meletakkan di meja.

"Apa ini?" Baekhyun memegang amplop yang disembunyikan Chanyeol ini dengan penasaran.

"Aku sudah mendaftarkan pernikahan kita"

"MWO?!" Baekhyun setengah berteriak dan membuka buru-buru amplop itu sebelum matanya terbelalak, di mana di situ Chanyeol sudah menandatangani surat pernikahan mereka.

"Kau gila? Kau mendaftarkan pernikahan tanpa aku?!" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol kesal.

"Bukankah kau sudah setuju? Lalu apa masalahnya?" Chanyeol berkata cuek. Baekhyun memijit kepalanya, mendadak ia merasa pusing. Hening sejenak sebelum Baekhyun menghela nafas lalu mengambil sebuah pena.

"Baiklah aku akan menandatanganinya" tiba-tiba Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun, wanita itu spontan menatap Chanyeol seolah berkata 'apa lagi?'

"Jangan lakukan kalau kau tidak yakin, kita masih bisa menundanya" Baekhyun menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol.

"Sekarang atau ditunda sama saja" Baekhyun menandatangani surat itu di hadapan Chanyeol, lalu menyodorkannya kembali.

"Setelah ini kita ke rumahmu dan ambil semua barang-barangmu untuk pindah di rumahku"

"Jangan memerintahku, aku belum ingin pindah" kata Baekhyun ketus.

"Sekarang kau ISTRI ku, jadi kau harus mengikutiku dan tinggal bersamaku" Chanyeol menekankan kata 'istri' yang membuat Baekhyun bergidik.

"Aku masih nyaman tinggal di rumah dinasku, Chanyeol" tekan Baekhyun.

"Dan Eomma sudah menyiapkan condominium untuk kita. Kalau kau menolaknya, katakan sendiri pada Eomma" Chanyeol bersedekap bersikap menantang, dan benar saja Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya tanda ragu, dia tentu tidak ingin mengecewakan Nyonya Park.

"Temui aku di gedung belakang rumah sakit, aku membereskan berkasku dahulu, aku akan menyusul ke mobilmu" Baekhyun menyerah akhirnya, tanpa berkata apa-apa Chanyeol pergi begitu saja. Lelaki itu tidak tau betapa gundahnya hati Baekhyun. Pernikahan adalah hal yang sakral tapi seolah-olah Baekhyun melakukannya main-main.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tidak repot-repot untuk ikut turun ke rumah dinas Baekhyun, dia menyuruh 2 pegawainya membantu Baekhyun berkemas dan meletakkan barangnya di mobil besar yang dibawa oleh salah satu supirnya, sedangkan Chanyeol memilih untuk duduk di mobil sedannya dibelakang supir kepercayaannya.

Sekitar setengah jam, Baekhyun masuk ke mobil Chanyeol dan duduk di belakang bersama pria itu.

"Semua barang sudah kau bawa?" tanya Chanyeol setelah meminta supirnya melajukan mobil.

"Hm, kurasa. Kalau ada yang tertinggal aku bisa kembali ke sana, lagipula tempat kerjaku dekat" Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan selebihnya tidak ada pembicaraan antar mereka sampai mobil itu tiba di condominium Chanyeol yang tampak private.

Baekhyun hanya membuntuti Chanyeol naik ke lift dan begitu lift tiba, Baekhyun bisa melihat rumah barunya yang cukup mewah.

"Baekkie-ah!" Ibu Chanyeol menghambur memeluk Baekhyun.

"Aigoo ~ Akhirnya kau benar-benar menjadi putriku, hm?" wajah Nyonya Park tampak antusias, tetapi Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Ayo makan dulu. Eomma sudah memasak untuk hari special ini dan setelah ini Eomma akan pulang untuk berkemas, Eomma harus pergi ke Dubai selama 3 minggu" Baekhyun mengecup pipi Nyonya Park sekilas.

"Nde, Eomonim. Jaga kesehatan di sana, arra?"

Makan malam berjalan hening, setelah selesai Chanyeol berpamitan untuk mandi. Baekhyun membereskan piring dan mulai mencucinya.

"Baekkie?" Baekhyun sedikit terperanjat saat Nyonya Park tiba-tiba ada di sampingnya.

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja?" Jungsoo mengelus pucuk kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang.

"Aku baik, Eomonim" Baekhyun meletakkan piring terakhir lalu menatap mata ibu mertuanya.

"Aku harap kau selalu bahagia, Baekkie. Sebagai ibu aku memiirkan kebahagiaan Chanyeol untuk mendapat istri sebaik kau. Tetapi aku juga berharap Chanyeol akan membahagiakanmu sebagai suami" Baekhyun tersenyum tulus.

"Terima kasih, Eomonim"

"Ah, kau bisa segera mendaftar untuk beasiswa sekolah lanjutanmu, buakn?" Baekhyun mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Jungsoo.

"Semoga berhasil, Sayang. Eomma pulang" Jungsoo memeluk Baekhyun sebelum berpamitan.

Baekhyun duduk di sofa, masih belum tau di mana kamar yang akan dia pakai.

"Kau tidak ingin mandi? Mandilah di kamar" tiba-tiba Chanyeol keluar dari kamar utama.

"Di mana kamarku?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol menunjuk kamar utama tempat dia keluar tadi, Baekhyun mengernyit.

"Maksudmu? Kita satu kamar?!" Baekhyun hampir berteriak. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk santai.

"Bajumu sudah ada di dalam lemari" Chanyeol menuju dapur mengambil minum, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol kesal lalu berjalan ke kamar dan menutupnya dengan keras.

Berguyur di shower membuat pikiran Baekhyun kembali berkecamuk.

Pendaftaran beasiswanya yang penuh ujian.

Pernikahan terpaksa yang dia lakukan, bohong kalau dia sebagai wanita tidak ingin pernikahan yang megah dan sacral.

Memiliki suami yang tidak dicintainya, bagaimana dia harus menjalaninya?

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi mengenakan piyama tidur, gadis itu mendapati Chanyeol berbaring di ranjang besar kamar itu sambil memainkan ponselnya. Tanpa berpikir macam-macam dan tanpa canggung sama sekali, Baekhyun berbaring di ujung lain ranjang, sedikit berjarak dengan Chanyeol.

"Jangan banyak bergerak, kenapa sih denganmu?" Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang sesekali merubah posisi tidurnya. Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan mendengus.

"Baekhyun" panggil Chanyeol dengan suara dalamnya, tetapi Baekhyun memilih memunggungi suaminya.

"Park Baekhyun." Panggilan Chanyeol mau tidak mau membuat Baekhyun berbalik dan menatap Chanyeol.

"Aku tau banyak yang kau pikirkan, begitupun aku, tapi aku tidak keberatan jika kau mau berbagi denganku" ucap Chanyeol lembut, entah karena dia lelah dengan pekerjaan dan persiapan ujian yang menumpuk, atau ucapan seseorang yang tiba-tiba memperhatikannya, mata gadis itu mulai berair. Chanyeol yang menyadarinya sedikit terkejut, tetapi lelaki itu memilih mendekati Baekhyun dengan posisi tidur mereka yang saling berhadapan.

"Kita bisa berteman kalau pernikahan ini masih terasa berat untukmu" Baekhyun mulai menahan isakannya. Chanyeol tiba-tiba menarik tubuh mungil di depannya, tetapi Baekhyun tidak melawan, mungkin terlalu lelah.

"Tidurlah, istriku.." bisik Chanyeol dan membiarkan Baekhyun menangis di pelukannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.TBC**


End file.
